


Scattered Reports

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Pre-smut, fluffy I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Yrene tempts Chaol, even when she doesn't realize it.





	Scattered Reports

Yrene’s soft singing flitted through Chaol’s study, making it hard to concentrate. He needed to finish reviewing the behemoth stack of reports for Dorian by the end of the week, but he would never ask Yrene to stop her song. Hearing her melodic voice was a rare treat, and one he had only recently had the pleasure of experiencing.

The singing paused, and the heavy wooden door creaked open. Yrene’s freckled face peeked around it, and she flashed him a charming smile.

“Do you mind if I come in?” She asked, showing him the watering can she was carrying her eyes flitted to the plants on his shelves, leaves browning with lack of care. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“Go ahead,” he said. “You’re the only one that remembers to water them.”

“Good point.” Chaol’s eyes followed her as she flitted about the quaint space, resuming her soft hum.

Golden curls pulled back from her face, she was dressed for a lazy day at home. The dress she wore was simple and unadorned, but she still managed to make it look like it was worth ten thousand gold pieces. Her smile was brighter than any star in the night sky, and the sight of it warmed his heart every time. Gods, no matter what she was doing, he loved her more with each passing second.

And Hellas damn him if she wasn’t the most exquisite, gorgeous woman he’d ever met. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear, bending to water the bright blossom on the bottom shelf. In doing so, she gave him the perfect view of her bum. Whether or not it was intentional, he didn’t know, but it stirred the embers of lust.

She noticed his stare when she reached the plant at the edge of his desk. “Am I bothering you? I’m almost finished, then I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Yrene.”

His wife paused, her golden-brown eyes flicking up to his at the sultry rumble of his voice. “Yes?”

“I’m never going to finish my work if you keep parading around like that.”

Her laugh was a sweeter than any Adarlinian wine. “And how, exactly, am I parading?”

“I think you know exactly what you’re doing.” Chaol leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head.

“Do I?” She tipped her head to the side, setting down the now empty can. Her eyes gleamed, letting him know she was more than willing to play this game. “I’m not sure.”

“Don’t pretend,” Chaol said, steadying himself with a hand on his desk as he stood, “that you don’t know  _exactly_ how it drives me crazy to see you clothed in something so scandalous.”

“Chaol, the hem of my dress hits the floor.” She tried and failed to suppress her smile. “I’d hardly call it scandalous.”

He clicked his tongue, sitting on the edge of his desk and pulling her towards him. “Oh, but the way it hugs your ass? Downright  _scandalous_. If you were to go out into town, I’ve no doubt you’d start a riot.” Leaning in, his lips grazed her neck. She let out a tiny gasp, arching towards the touch. Tracing the tip of his tongue over the underside of her jaw rewarded him with a breathless whisper of his name.

“I could take you right here on this desk,” he murmured, set on making her tremble. He worked her dress up so he could teasingly drag a hand over her thigh. “Or I could sit back in my chair and let you do all the work.”

“Chaol,” she breathed, “I don’t care what you do, as long as your hands stay on me.”

Keeping one hand on her hip, he scattered the reports on the ground. “Now there’s plenty of room for what I have planned,” he drawled.

“Do your worst,” she said, gripping the front of his shirt. He could practically feel the heat radiating from her.

“I hope you’re well rested,” he said, “because you won’t be getting a wink of sleep tonight.”


End file.
